Laços
by Lyria Danis
Summary: Cheia de sangue, fogo e horrores. Cheia de sofrimento, silêncios gritantes e desejos reprimidos. Era doentio e horrível. Era algo assassino.


Laço  
 _Por Mili Black_

* * *

O sangue, fogo e morte sempre foram os elementos de ligação dos irmãos.

E eles nunca seriam nada menos que isso.

O relacionamento deles começou assim. Quando Dean viu aquele doce bebê chegar aos braços de sua mãe, com as bochechas rosadas e fofas, algo dentro de si formou-se. Não sabia bem o que era, e muito menos seu motivo; mas aquilo institivamente o fez pensar: "ele é minha responsabilidade".

Tinha quatro anos na época.

Uma criança nessa idade não poderia fazer muita coisa por outra – sabia que não era igual a mãe ou o pai. Mas ainda assim, quando pensava ouvir um choro de bebê, ele corria rapidamente para onde seu irmãozinho estava e o cuidava.

Ele era sua família. Ele era seu.

E quando pouco tempo depois foi sucumbido do dever de carregar seu irmão nos braços e salvá-lo do fogo, isso deixou de ser uma sensação – fora algo cravado em seu corpo.

Sam era responsabilidade dele.

Mesmo que sua juventude fosse dura, ele tentava o possível – em sua imaturidade e dentro dos seus limites – para deixar a dele mais confortável. Porque era família. Porque ele era o mais velho. Porque Sam era seu dever.

Sempre fora.

Quando seu irmão saiu de casa após brigar com o pai, ele se sentiu destruído. Porque as duas pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo não se davam bem.

Porque a pessoa que ele tinha como sua responsabilidade, preferia viver longe.

A dor, sofrimento e o vazio sempre ligaram os irmãos.

Um tanto suave e cheio de propriedades – curativas, mortíferas, frutíferas: este era Dean.

Aquele menino foi um homem desde cedo – e Sam não podia evitar comparar seu pai e irmão; e nessa comparação, o menino-homem sempre vencia.

Inicialmente, era como uma presença reconfortante quando seu pai não estava – o conceito de família estava profundamente enraizado em sua mente. Mas então entendeu.

Ele era como um adulto, só que não era. Ele era como um pai, só que também não era.

O que ele era?

Ele era Dean.

A pessoa que criou Sam – a pessoa que ficava sempre com as tarefas mais difíceis, para que ele pudesse descansar.

Havia aprendido na escola que família era comunhão.

Havia vivido sua família em brigas. Em coisas severas. Em austeridade e frieza.

Sam não se encaixava desse jeito como seu irmão – nunca severo e sempre suave; mesmo em suas brigas ou pirraças. Nunca apoiando Sam – guiado por um sentimento platônico de família, sempre o impedindo de viver como queria. Dean era pai só às vezes, e um irmão outras vezes. Um menino-homem muito próximo e muito distante.

O que Dean era?

Dean não era sua família.

Nunca fora.

Assim ele foi embora, encontrar alguém que pudesse ser sua família.

Então vieram as mortes – finalmente as mortes.

O sangue sempre os ligou – os vários tipos deles.

O sangue em suas veias, o sangue que sepultaram juntos, o sangue que derramaram juntos. E, essencialmente, o sangue que sacrificaram um pelo outro.

Não havia como escapar dessa ligação complicada. Mesmo que Dean corresse atrás de Sam – o protegesse, reafirmando seus laços familiares; o sangue derramado era inevitável. Não importa se fosse seu ou dos monstros que ele precisasse derramar para salvá-lo – não importando que tipo de horror ele mesmo se tornasse no processo. Sam era sua responsabilidade.

Não havia como escapar dessa ligação complicada. Mesmo que Sam quisesse fugir – correr, negar seus laços, o sangue sempre iria uni-los. Não importa se fosse o seu, ou dos monstros que ele precisasse matar para conseguir alcança-lo – não importando que tipo de horror ele se tornasse no processo. Dean era mais que uma família.

Mesmo que o desejo queimasse nos olhos deles e os despertassem na noite – mesmo que quisessem sofregamente um ao outro; mesmo que soubessem que se nunca conseguiriam viver se um deles morresse, eles nunca iriam sucumbir. Porque esta era a relação deles.

Cheia de sangue, fogo e horrores. Cheia de sofrimento, silêncios gritantes e desejos reprimidos.

Era mais que responsabilidade e, definitivamente, algo mais que fraternal. Era doentio e horrível _. Era algo assassino_.

Porque essa doença era deles e de mais ninguém.

* * *

N/A: Isso foi um surto. Veio até mim sem muita explicação, após tempos ficar remoendo o final da décima temporada. Fala sério, quando o Sam fez aquilo tudo (entendedores entederão) apenas para salvar o Dean...

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
